New Test Subjects
by Richardthebunny
Summary: Sabrina and Daphne have been at the school for two years, going through the same thing as the Flock had. Now 2% bird, Sabrina and Daphne go home and live in Ferry Pot landing with wings, and with the Flcok


**A/N IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**A/N- I know this is short, but my intros are always short. I suck at them. Sabrina is 14 Daphne is 12 and all of the flock members are two years older than in the last book. And pretend Dylan never existed, and the world never ended. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or the Sisters Grimm.**

I've been locked away for the past two years, those two years full of needles and pills. I don't have the courage to talk, or Daphne. I am aware of wings on my back, but they do nothing but take up space in the already small dog crate.

"Today test numbers 16 and 17 will be taken to the yard to see how long their wing span is." Two men came into the long dark room, talking to each other. At first, I was embarrassed when the many men would look at me while I was wearing only a paper hospital gown, but now I know there is no choice. Daphne was always asleep, thankfully not seeing the failed subjects in other cages die in front of us. Wordlessly, the men picked up our crates and set them on a cart to wheel us out to the yard. While one pushed the cart, the other made notes on a clipboard about something. "Here we are." The clipboard man said, pulling a ring of keys out of his lab coat, and unlocked the door.

The bright sun blinded me for a while, as I have not seen actual sunlight for two years. "The location is secure." A robotic voice came from a nearby speaker, allowing our cages to be unlocked. "Move." The cart man spat at us, physically throwing us out of the crates. None of us could walk very well, but we could stand. "Move your wings into full length." The clipboard man checked something on his paper, and then used a tape measure to record our wingspan. I could hear something from outside the fenced in yard, but it was probably a guard making sure no one escaped. I heard it again, and so did Daphne. She looked up for a few seconds, but then looked back at the ground. Now it was louder. The men heard it. "Hello white-coats."

A group of kids sat on the top of the mesh roof, with a hole cut in it. "I am afraid that these kids no longer need to be here." The oldest girl jumped down through the hole, and kicked both of the men in their junk. They knelt over in pain, giving the girl enough time to grab our hands and fly through the hole, with wings like us. The men were too occupied with their pain to notice. "The security budget must have been cut." She said with a smile in her voice, dropping onto the mesh. "Do you know how to fly?" She asked both of us. "Yes. We had tests done to make sure we could." I answered for both Daphne and me. "Ok, just follow me." The kids unfolded their wings, and stood up. I helped Daphne stand up, and gave her a tight hug. "We are going home Daphne."

We flew over almost the whole country, stopping to sleep in trees and hoard samples from grocery stores to eat. Finally, we flew over New York City, and I almost cried. We were only about a two-hour flight from Ferry Pot Landing. "This is it. This is our home." We all stopped and flew above the town, and Daphne looked up at me. She doesn't talk much anymore, so I am responsible for her. We have grown close to the flock, and it pained me to think about leaving the only other kids like us. "Max, can we stay with them?" The little girl Angel tugged on Max's shirt sleeve. Daphne and her had mind-to-mind conversations, and they were good friends. Both Angel and Daphne pulled on their baby-eyes face, Gazing at Max like they were on the verge of tears. "Fine. But only for a week or two."

**So, I'm back on fanfiction.**

**Please take a moment of silence for the families in Connecticut who will have Christmas without their children, the children who were shot and killed in the school shooting. Pray that the families know that their children are in Heaven, sitting in the arms of Jesus, opening up presents on Christmas in paradise. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
